Heartless
by Reiha-san
Summary: This is the story where Kiseki no Sedai is not just professional basket player but a MAFIA. They will slowly meet character from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and their adventure starts. It might become yaoi depending on how readers wants it.


Author's Note: Hello everyone! I have returned with another fic not the one I was already publishing... I just didn't want to forget about it and I wrote it and now I update. Either way, this is the crossover between Kuroko no Basket and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is the part where Kiseki no Sedai (Genration of Miracles) is the Mafia as they grew up and formed their own famiglia. Reborn characters will come out later but this fic will be more centered around Kisekis.

Thank you

Best of wishes,

Reiha

* * *

**Prologue: **

**New Famiglia **

* * *

Bang! Bang!

A very loud gun shout was heard. Following that six people screamed as the bullet hit them. The blood was flowing down slowly and it was forming a red flower. The scent of blood was filling the room and only one left there was unmoving body.

In a very fancy room, a beautiful white silk curtain was ripped off and was in the ground. The piece of curtain that was on the ground was dyed with red and the while was barely shown. The curtain wasn't the only one which was dyed red, the whole room was. In the middle a man who was shaking with fear was looking at the opponent in front of him. His eyes were shaking with fear and his shaking too. He looked like he was the owner of the beautiful place. He wore beautiful jewels and expensive fabricated clothes. He looked like he was one of the richest man on earth, but something was making him shake in fear.

"This...is the...new startups...?!"

"Yep, I am just a startup"

"How...can...this...be!"

Bang! Before the man finish his sentence a loud gunshot was heard. The bullet was directly on the chest. There was no miss in it; it was directly on the left chest where person's heart would lie.

The chest was slowly filling with red flowers. The rose name was blood itself and was decorating the man's chest in very fast speed. In the mouth a droplet of blood was keep coming out and was slowly wetting the floor. Then slowly but faster than ever, the man fell down to his own pool of blood and he looked surprised. His eyes were wide opened and his mouth too. He didn't have time to act against the fast soaring bullet that was coming and flying through his chest.

"Who Cares?"

The one who took the man life with no flaw looked at him as if the man was a piece of dirt. The death god slowly turned his back as he checked the man's life. The man was clearly dead. The death god slowly went away leisurely with pride.

"Kurokocchi~"

"Ah, welcome back, Kise-kun."

His shirt was matching his yellow hair and he was to be looked as a bishonen. Kise Ryota, was the name of this boy and as he came he hugged the smaller boy with teal hair. The boy with teal hair was named Kuroko Tetsuya. If this was the normal relationship between males they would usually push away the other male away if another try to hug him but now this situation was normal for him and did not care as much (he basically gave up and became lazy with it).

"You have to hear this Kurokocchi~! I broke my record with filling 100 people!"

There face was only few inches apart and was able to hear it very well but the boy with blondish hair was hollering with pride to the teal hair. It looked like as if Kise is trying to brag about getting 100% to his parent to get praised. Kuroko sighed as he heard Kise cry of happiness. Kise bend down a little so Kuroko will be able to see his eye. Kuroko patted Kise hair and said good job. Then as if Kise had a tail, his (hallucinated) tail was wagging with delight as Kuroko kept patting his hair. Kuroko who saw this thought this was rather cute.

"Ahh, Kise-chin you are so mean~ Kuro-chin, do it on me too~"

"Ah, Murasakibara-kun, welcome back."

The sudden shades cover them as one with over 200 centimeter came near them. He who is very tall had purple hair and his name was Murasakibara Atsushi. Murasakibara pulled away Kuroko from Kise and hugged him tightly. Kise was mad because of the little height differences he got pushed away very easily. He glared at Murasakibara and said, 'Let him go!' with his eye. Murasakibara, who saw the glared, confident smile saying 'I am the winner'. And Kise who knows the meaning very well growled at him like a dog.

"ehh! That's cheating, Murasakicchi!"

"Hmp-"

"Eh? What's happening between..."

"Nothing Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi!"

If Kuroko was not present there, they might have been going on to a war of those two only.

"ah, Murasakibara-kun?"

"It's did not stain me..."

"lie...I can smell it."

"... it got over to my hair a little bit..."

Kuroko had keen sense of smell especially to scent of blood he would realize it immediately. Murasakibara tried to avoid it by eating his favorite snack and by avoiding eye contacts. Kuroko, as the crumble of snacks start raining down his head, sigh. He never liked it if Murasakibara eats his snack over his head. He got used to it but still didn't like it but Murasakibara who didn't know that always munched his snack. As Murasakibara ate his snack by the sudden presence at the door he turned around slowly.

As the door opened two people came into the room. One had green hair with black eye glasses and his left hand taped is name Midorima Shintaro. Another one had azure hair with very dark tan skin for Japanese was name Aomine Daiki. Aomine was almost as tall as Murasakibara but wasn't tall enough to be in the same height.

When they came in they saw something they would hate to see, since their precious Kuroko was being hugged by Murasakibara. Aomine snarled a little as his teeth clench and Midorima had crossed in his head. Yes, his blood vein was starting to show.

"Did you finish you job correctly?" Midorima asked.

"Of course/yes..."

"You, Murasakibara! Get away from Tetsu!"

"Ehh~ I don't want to."

Well, Midorima was truly mad because he thought they were fooling around not completing any of the job assigned to them. Aomine was mad because Murasakibara was hugging Kuroko. Aomine was screaming at Murasakibara to let go of Kuroko and stay away from him but Murasakibara did the opposite hugging Kuroko tighter. Then suddenly he carried up Kuroko as Aomine tried to pull him away from him. At that time, Kuroko face froze and other face was frozen too. Murasakibara, who realized the situation, suddenly had sweat falling down. Kuroko was glaring at him with killer intent and said.

"Put me down, Atsushi."

"ah, ye, yeah... I am sorry Kuro-chin..."

Kuroko clearly didn't call Murasakibara, Murasakibara-kun as he would usually do with his polite tone but called him Atsushi. Murasakibara hurriedly put downed Kuroko and as Kuroko feet touch the floor he looked at him with annoyance.

Kuroko wasn't truly short but was in the normal standard when it comes to height but his teammates were just abnormal by being very tall except the leader. Normally, people will usually think they are very tall for their age or wow they are tall but that wasn't the case. When they were bored they would carry Kuroko up and see who can carry Kuroko the highest. As they do that Kuroko started to get complex with his height and when any of them put him up his killer intent slowly came out as dark smoke.

Murasakibara was busy trying to avoid Kuroko eyes that were filled with annoyance. Murasakibara thought dodging a flying bullet would be easier than look at Kuroko eyes directly and he slowly slumped down. Aomine who realized what was happening hurriedly tried to stop Kuroko.

"Calm down, Tetsu. I think Murasakibara is truly apologizing."

"Yes, and we have something other important we have to take care of." Midorima stepped in.

"Eh? What is it Midorimacchi"

"If we don't return soon... we would be killed by Akashi."

"What?! Th that's...No I don't want that to happen." Kise screamed with fright.

Midorima checked his watch as cold sweat start falling down to his face and then to his neck. Everybody face was frozen. Their boss Akashi Seijuuro would punish anyone who come in late even by a minute and the practice amount would be doubled or sometimes tripled.

"...Then before we die, we should go back."

Everybody agreed as they didn't' want to be killed by Akashi and they slowly went outside of the room and started to go where Akashi would be.


End file.
